


Flirt around a capucchino

by Howard_Titania_Oberon



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cute, F/F, First Date, Fluff, Gwen is a disaster lesbian, Like three years after the movie, Miles and Peni are good interdimensional friends, Miles is a dork, Peni is best wingwoman, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howard_Titania_Oberon/pseuds/Howard_Titania_Oberon
Summary: Gwen just wanted a coffee before starting her classes. What she wasn't expecting was developing a massive crush on the beautiful redhead barista named Mary Jane Watson.
Relationships: Gwen Stacy & Miles Morales & Peni Parker, Gwen Stacy/Mary Jane Watson, Miles Morales & Gwen Stacy, Miles Morales & Peni Parker, Peni Parker & Gwen Stacy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Flirt around a capucchino

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OverAshed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverAshed/gifts).
  * A translation of [Flirt autour d'un capucchino](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/677290) by @TheMad666. 



> A little story full of fluff on the best Spider-woman, in the universe of one of my favorite movies, Spider-man: Into the Spiderverse (and my favorite spider-man film).  
> I dedicate this story to my best friend OverAshed
> 
> Hope you'll like it, and don't hesitate to comment, I'm always open to constructive criticism!
> 
> The characters belong to Marvel Comics and Sony Pictures
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gwen suppressed a yawn as she was dragging her feet towards the college, cursing her alarm clock for pulling her out from the comfort of her bed at dawn. She normally was a morning person, but after spending a good part of the night punching Koala Kommander she'd rather stayed in bed longer. But that wasn't possible, so she would have to settle for caffeine; It was in this perspective that the young woman made a detour by her favorite coffee shop, the Lee's Cafe. The powerful aroma of ground coffee welcomed her as she pushed the door, sighing with happiness. She got in line behind the other customers waiting to make their command, texting Miles and Peni to keep herself busy. Focused as she was telling them about her last night's fight, she didn't realized it was her turn:

"-Hello miss, what would you like?"

The hair at the back of her neck rose up and a shiver rolled down her spine just hearing the seducing voice; the blonde abruptly raised her head, meeting a pair of shining emerald eyes, a charming smile, and flamboyant long hair tied in a ponytail. Her brain stop processing for a second, and she could only feel the heat from her cheeks and the tips of her ears while her look was stuck on the adorable freckles covering the cheekbones and the nose of this stranger. After what seemed to be an eternity, she found her words again and stuttered:

"-A c-c-capucchino… p-please. For Gwen. "

The soft smile of the barista seemed to turn into a little grin and a spark of amusement flashed in her eyes. Gwen went to sit down and wait for her command, her face scarlet. She took her phone again to change her mind and groaned desperately: she had been so entranced by the woman that she had accidentally key smash. To which Miles had immediately answered 'What's her name?'. Afterward, her two friends had gotten into a debate on what Gwen's supposed sweetheart could possibly look like. She didn't know either to curse them for their bantering or because they had hit right on the nail. When her name was called, she hastily came to the counter, took her beverage and payed quickly, avoiding as much as possible the eyes of the cute redhead as she slipped away; though she still made a mental note of the name on the young woman's badge: Mary-Jane. Four days and four exchanges as glorious as the first one later, realizing she couldn't get the redhead out of her head, the heroine resigned herself and finally sent a new message to the duo: RDV at my apart this evening.

In her student's apartment, Gwen was pacing – at least as much as possible between her sofa bed and her oven. Was it really necessary to make such a big deal of a stranger she had only seen a couple of times? She wouldn't be crossing her path forever, even though she was a barista in her favorite coffee shop; she wouldn't be at the cash register every time, right? Sure, the blonde had systematically came to her register even though she wasn't able to function correctly in front of her, but hey… Also, it wasn't the first time she met a cute girl! Well, a very few would have rivaled with her mint-green eyes, her blazing hair, her lovely freckled cheeks, her adorable snub nose and her pink lips that seemed so tender and…  
The girl was abruptly cut off the dangerous turn her reveries were going by the ringing on her desk. Sighing and preparing herself mentally for the flow of questions she had avoided until now, Gwen took the electronic disc – courtesy of Peni, who had made good use of Doc Ock's research – and put it on the floor after pressing some buttons. A vibrantly colored singularity started to spread from the engine and, quickly, a hole large enough for someone to go through had replaced part of her floor. A voice echoed from the opening in time and space:

"- The singularity is fixed and stable, we can go. Oh, and Miles, don't enter…" 

Before the end of the sentence, the boy in question spurt out of the hole to end with his face in the sofa.

"-…head first." finished the voice as a young girl carefully slipped in the passage. "You'll never learn, will you?" 

"-It's funnier this way!" he exclaimed with a large grin as he stood up. 

"-Hi Miles, hi Peni." Gwen said with a sweet smile. 

And immediately, she held her two best friends in her arms. Even if they had kept in contact thanks to an amelioration on their phones signed Peni Parker, time-space visits were still far in between because of a lot of parameters only the young genius understood. After the warm reunion, the two visitors found themselves sitting on the sofa and, while their host was serving them drinks, they started their flow of questions:

"-What's her name?"  
"-Is she cute?"  
"-Blonde? Brunette?"  
"-How old is she?"  
"-Knowing you, she's taller than you."  
"-Where did you meet her?"  
"-How many times have you two talked?"  
"-Have you even managed to properly talk to her?"

"-So… Do you sometimes stop to breathe?" Gwen only replied in a sarcastic tone, to which they only stuck their tongues out. 

She sighed, not without amusement, before sitting cross-legged on the ground. She took a look at Miles, sitting upside-down on the sofa, and at Peni, lying down with her legs on the arm of the sofa and her head on the arm of their friend, to be sure she had their attention; she closed her eyes for a second, the redhead's face coming instantly in her mind, then started:

"-Okay, so the other day, when I was telling you about my last fight, I went to my usual coffee shop, and I was on my phone while in the line, so the barista called me and then…"

A dreamy smile had tugged the lips of the young woman without even her noticing. The duo, on the other way… 

"-And the barista was hot, and you totally crushed on her, that we know." the young man remarked with a mischievous smile.  
"-What we want to know, it's what she looks like and at what point you are with her." the youngest finished.

Gwen looked away, cheeks pink.

"-We exchanged some words…" 

The two looked at each other, skeptical.

"-What? It's not like I could just stay and chat, there are other patrons and I have my classes…" 

It wasn't entirely a lie, but she was careful to elude the part where she stutter every word she say. However, she had forgotten how much her friends could be stubborn:

"-Well!" Peni exclaimed. "We need to set you to up together. But let's go elsewhere to talk about it; no offense, but your apartment is suffocating." Miles nodded.

The blonde, her mind still wandering over sparkling emeralds and an enthralling smile, didn't see the evident trap coming. 

"-If you want to, but where?"

The young man and the teenager exchanged a look before replying at the same time, a devilish grin on their faces:

"-At the Lee's Cafe, of course!"

Gwen was really hoping that Octopus would rob a bank in the next second, if only to get her out of here. The superhero trio was sitting at one of the tables of the coffee shop, in a corner from where they could take glances at the redheaded barista without being too obvious. Which was not an easy task as Peni and Miles had the subtlety of Kingpin. After yet another remark on the blonde's "good taste", Miles exposed his plan – if it could be called a plan at all:

"-You go to her. You ask for her number. You ask her out on a date. Et voilà!"  
"-Of course, because it's that simple." she retorted, voice dripping with irony. "If I was capable of doing that, do you really think I would have asked your help?"  
"-Well, I am a master of flirt after all." said Miles while wriggling his eyebrows.

The only response he got was silence as the two girls deadpanned at him. 

"-So, according to you," started Gwen with a smirk, "I should approach her, put my hand on her shoulder and say 'Hey' before ripping off half of her hair?"  
"-We said we'd never talk about that again!!" Miles groaned as his cheeks slightly darkened.  
"-But it's the best technique from de 'master of flirt', Miles!" shot back the young woman, holding her laughter.  
"-Okay, I definitively want to hear that story, but first I gotta go to the bathroom." Peni intervened before getting up, leaving the two young adults to their banter.

After a dozen minutes, as the duo was howling with laughter and Gwen was wiping a tear at the corner of her eye, she noticed her friend – who was not in the bathroom, but at the counter talking to Mary-Jane and pointing at them; that oh so seducing smile gracing the lips of the redhead. She looked away instinctively, cheeks turning pink. The smug look on Miles' face made it clear he was in on the teenager's plan, and consequently got kicked in the knee. While he was whining, Peni came back. The blonde only raised an eyebrow.

"-I told her you liked her and even though you didn't dare ask her out you'd love to have a coffee with her."

Gwen gulped down the lump in her throat and ignored the heat that was raising until her ears.

"-And?" she asked with way less assurance she tried to have.  
"-Her shift end at 4:30PM, she'll wait for you outside." Peni finished with a wink. 

They could almost hear the explosion inside of her skull.

The trio spent the rest of the afternoon walking around the city and look at the shops, mainly to divert Gwen's attention and help her mentally preparing herself. After an encouraging hug and a promise to tell them everything when she went back, the group split off; The young woman headed to the Lee's Cafe while the two others headed to her appart to wait for her. She took a big breath and entered; Mary-Jane was passing on the other side of the counter with two mugs and gestured her to come with a smile. Fighting the blush that was already coming, she followed and both sit down at a table for two in a quiet corner. The redhead took one mug and pushed the other to her date:

"-A hot chocolate for me… And a cappuccino for you!"

Gwen gave a shy smile before taking a gulp, if only to hide how silly she probably looked. The emerald eyes of the barista were fixated on her as she was sipping her chocolate, that charming spark of curiosity shining in her iris. A silence was floating between the women, no particularly heavy or awkward, just… Hesitant.

"-So," Mary-Jane started while licking the chocolate on her lips, "What do you do in your life?"

It took all her self-control to the blonde to stop staring at those cursed attractive lips – Please tell me she didn't noticed – and answer:

"-I'm in my first year of college, majoring in physics, and you? Erm, if you do something else aside your job her, I mean." She corrected herself, looking down and cringing.

The redhead's giggle, didn't have any malice in it, and greatly fluttered her date's heart. 

"-I'm in my last year of journalism school," the woman explained, "I work her part-time while I try to find a stage in a newspaper; I'd like to work at the Buggle." 

After that, the discussion came more naturally. And the more the date went on, the more Gwen was realizing just how much she liked Mary-Jane, and judging by the look she was giving her it was requited – at least the blond hoped it was, and not just a projection of her own feelings. 

Far in their date, the redhead took a look at her phone and her eyes widened: 

"-Wow, it's already 10PM! I'd love to continue, but I have to get up early tomorrow… I'll have to leave you."

Gwen felt a little disappointed, the day was going so well… 

"-Oh, well, me too anyway, I-"

The young woman froze, turning as red as a tomato, when her date left a soft kiss on her cheek and slipped a piece of paper in her hand.

"-Call me quickly so we can set up another date." She said with a wink. "And don't worry for the bill, I already payed it!" 

Gwen could only nod and wave at her when she left. Once the ten minutes of gay panic ended, the blond took a look at the paper, where was noted a phone number. A blissful smile illuminated her face, and stayed here all the way to her apart even though she was once again preparing herself for the new flow of questions waiting for her. As she registered the number in her phone, the young woman only had one thing in mind:

'I can't wait for the next time'


End file.
